How Do You Get That Lonely
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: [songfic] Tradgey, death, and sorrow. How does a young college Sesshoumaru react to the death of his only brother? Take a look inside at the story of young Inuyasha Takeda's death, and all those he left behind.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or charactors. Those belong to Blaine Larsen and Rumiko Takahashi. Thank You!**

How Do You Get That Lonely

_/ It was just another story _

_Printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score /  
_

The large crowd shuffled busily around him. Everyone running to catch their planes or rides. SesshoMaru watched this with amusement. He walked toward the giant class doors at the front of KCI (I've never been there so if you have, deal with it!) He stepped out of the air port and into the cold air of the Kansas City morning. It may have been May but the air was still freezing in the morning. He stood on the side walk, waiting for his ride. He had returned from collage for the summer to help his brother, Inuyasha, and his brothers' girlfriend, Kagome, get ready. They were going to graduate the up coming week. Inuyasha was so excited when he spoke on the phone. He and Kagome were going to attend the same collage as SesshoMaru. The thought made him smirk as he spotted his fathers limo pull up.

_/ It said he was only eighteen _

_A boy about my age  
They found him face down _

_On his bedroom floor /  
_

SesshoMaru walked up to the vehicle as the driver stepped out to get his bags. The green toad put the suitcases in the trunk and opened the door for SesshoMaru. SesshoMaru climbed in and sat on the curved couch. His father was a very wealthy man, though why he chose to stay in the plains and not in the big cities still escaped him. His gaze traveled over the many items within the limo. There was a color TV that received perfect images. A telephone and a small fridge. There was also a laptop that was wired to the TV. As SesshoMaru continued looking around, the driver handed him a news paper, the Lee's Summit Journal.

"I got you the morning paper sir, I remembered you liked to read it on the ride to school."

"Thank you Jaken. How is everyone?"

"Well, your father is out of town."

"I would have known."

SesshoMaru continued to talk as he flipped through the paper. As he flipped, he saw Football tournament scores and all the player eligible for collage Football. SesshoMaru scanned the list of games and scores. He was proud when he saw that his old high school, and the one Inuyasha and Kagome were graduating from, Lee's Summit High School Home of the Tigers, had come in second in the tournament. They had lost to their new rivals, Lee's Summit West High School Home of the Titans. He then looked over the list of players and found Inuyasha at the top. After a moment of silence, SesshoMaru spoke.

"So, we lost to the Titans?"

"It was a very close game sir. We lost by only a few points."

"Oh well, can't be helped. Is Inuyasha planning on going out for collage Football?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Why not? He would be great."

"Read the headline on page 2 sir."

SesshoMaru flipped from page 4 to page 2 and found what Jaken was speaking of. There, in bold black print, was a word that brought fear to his heart. The headline read, "**Billionaires Son Commits Suicide**" His lower jaw began to quiver as he read the story attached.

"Billionaire InuTaisho Takena's youngest son, Inuyasha Takena, was found dead around 12:30 last night. According to the Police, it was a suicide. They found a gun in his hand and a bullet hole in his forehead and back of his head. According to the staff of the Takena mansion, they heard one gunshot at 12:15. Many awoke with a start, few went up to investigate. Police arrived at the mansion at around 12:30. According to officials, Inuyasha's only family left are his older brother, SesshoMaru Takena and his father. Police contacted Mr. Takena and informed him of his son's death. Mr. Takena is currently on his way home. A funeral date will be released later on."

SesshoMaru set the paper down on the seat as he placed his head in his hands. He let out a staggered sigh, his brother was dead. Sure, he and his brother weren't that close but he still cared about him. After he regained his composure, he watched the world go by through the tinted windows. Questions filled his mind as the limo sped down the highway. They weren't the questions you would expect though. But that was because he knew why Inuyasha had done it. Inuyasha had told him that this would happen someday. What he didn't understand was, why now? When Inuyasha had such a bright future a head of him. It made no sense. He continued to think as they pulled through the gates of the mansion and pulled up the long drive way.

_/ There'll be services on Friday _

_At the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway _

_They'll lay him 'neath a stone /  
_

SesshoMaru sat in his room, in his wing of the mansion, alone. His father had just announced that the funeral would be that Friday. Meaning they only had a week to get ready to say goodbye. He had also asked SesshoMaru to say the eulogy. He knew his father didn't really like Inuyasha but this was insane. He didn't want any part in the funeral. Not that SesshoMaru could blame him, he didn't either but for different reasons. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he heard a knock on the door that lead outside. He stood and walked over to it. He opened it to see a crying Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Kagome walked past SesshoMaru and sat on his large leather couch. SesshoMaru closed the door, retrieved a box of tissue for Kagome and joined her on the couch. He knew that was a stupid question but he could stop himself from asking it. He handed her the tissue as she continued to cry. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder and rubbed it gently. Comforting her was nothing new to him. He was used to her showing up at the most random moment, needing comfort. When she had first come to his private door needing comfort, he had asked her why she didn't go to Inuyasha. That was when he learned that Inuyasha and Kagome were going through ruff times. He had always figured they would make it through, but this proved him wrong. After a moment, Kagome stopped crying and looked at him with red, tearstained eyes.

_  
/ How do you get that lonely _

_How do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call _

_That havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty _

_You want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely _

_And nobody knows /  
_

"I don't understand SesshoMaru, we were rebuilding our relationship, he was actually happy. At least happier than ever before. Why did he do this? Why did he kill himself SesshoMaru? I don't understand!"

"It's alright Kagome. He may have seemed happy but he really wasn't. Deep down, he was dying."

"How do you know this and why?"

"Inuyasha told me once, he told me that if his life didn't get better that he would do this. He was depressed, nothing we could have done would have saved him. I'm sorry Kagome."

"But we could've tried to help!"

"You did Kagome, trying to rebuild your relationship was helping. But it wasn't enough for him. Your love wasn't what he wanted."

"Then what did he want SesshoMaru? Do you know?"

"No, he didn't tell me. He only told me it wasn't your love that would save him though it helped."

"What do you mean, it helped?"

"You were the reason he smiled. You were his reason for staying alive as long as he had. But you and your love weren't enough to make him better."

"If I was his reason, why did he leave me behind?"

"He knew you had a future a head of you. He knew you weren't meant for him. That much he told me."

"It still makes no sense SesshoMaru."

"I know Kagome, I know."

_  
/ Did his girlfriend break up with him _

_Did he buy or steal that gun  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say, _

"_I love you son"  
Did no one see the writing on the wall /  
_

That week went slowly. No one wanted Friday, the most loved day of the week, to come. Especially Kagome and SesshoMaru. Kagome spent all her free time with SesshoMaru because he was the only comfort she had. No one knew what it was like to lose someone cuz of suicide. As far as she knew, this was the first suicide in their small town. Everywhere Kagome and SesshoMaru went together, the people stared and whispered. The rumor was that Inuyasha had seen the two together and felt so bad he accidentally pulled the trigger. Everyone in the town blamed the two, whether they really thought that was true or not.

All of Inuyasha's friends not only blamed Kagome and SesshoMaru but the fact that Inuyasha had taken to drugs. Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha had started smoking pot behind her back. He had started because it made his pain go away, if only for a while. They never had the heart to tell Kagome of Inuyasha's habit. He blew his allowance on the drug and still bought more. It was their belief that while he was stoned, he grabbed his hunting gun and accidentally shot himself.

_/ Now I'm not blamin' anybody _

_We all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20 _

_But I still don't understand / _

What nobody knew was that SesshoMaru knew the truth, he knew why Inuyasha did it. He knew exactly who to blame. He knew what was going through Inuyasha's mind. When Friday finally came, it was an ocean of tears. The Church was filled to the brim with people. People filled the seats, halls and some had to stand outside. After the conversation died and all that could be heard was sobbing, the priest began to speak. After about 40 minutes, the priest let SesshoMaru take the microphone. SesshoMaru hadn't prepared anything to say, he just planned to wing it. He stepped up and gazed at everyone present. Most of them gave him angry or disappointed looks. Others were too busy crying. His father, who sat in the front row near Kagome, wasn't really paying attention. Kagome was looking at him with tears in her eyes. He had promised her he would do a good job speaking and he knew he wouldn't let her down. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was sent up here to do a eulogy for my brother. I'll try my best to do so. Inuyasha was what some would call a once in a lifetime person. He was the only one of his kind. He made friends with everyone. Sure he was a half breed. But I think that is what made him so easy to get along with. He had the best qualities of both Demons and Humans. Sure he was rash, violent and some what of an idiot at times, but those traits are what made him Inuyasha. When I returned home last Saturday, I had hoped to see Inuyasha when I got to the mansion. I had only spoken to him a few days before. He had high hopes of graduation and collage after that. He never mentioned that he would do this."

_/ How do you get that lonely _

_How do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call _

_That havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty _

_You want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely _

_And nobody knows /  
_

"All week, every one has been asking the same questions. Why did he do it? What was his reason? And, who is to blame? Well, I am going to give you those answers. I know I said he never told me. But a few months ago, he did. He told me everything. He told me his reasons, who to blame and that it would happen someday. But I could do nothing, I was overseas and couldn't contact anyone but him. What his reason was is a simple answer. He didn't feel appreciated. He felt neglected. He felt alone even though he was constantly surrounded by his friends. Why he did it is because he felt that death was the only way out. He felt that it would cure him of his pain. "

SesshoMaru sighed. He knew this next part would be hard to say but, justice needed to be served. The truth had to be told.

"And if you want to blame anyone, blame our father, InuTaisho Takena. He is the reason Inuyasha did this. Inuyasha told me everything. Father was never there for either of us. He never gave Inuyasha the attention he deserved. He was always to busy making money to care about his youngest son. That's all Inuyasha ever wanted, needed. He came to me and Kagome when it got too much. Father had always neglected us, ever since Inuyasha's mother died. It never bothered me because I never liked him, but it meant everything to Inuyasha. So, if you want some one to blame, some one to be the villain, you now know who. That's all I have to say."

SesshoMaru walked back to his seat and hugged a crying Kagome. He looked up to see his father was gone. After the priest finished the ceremony, six men carried the coffin to the hearse. SesshoMaru and Kagome got in the limo parked behind the hearse and after a moment, the fleet of cars began their journey to the cemetery. When they reached it, everyone got out. After about another half an hour, Inuyasha's body was lowered into its final resting place. There was an ocean of tears when everyone finally returned to their cars and left to go home. After everyone had left, SesshoMaru stepped up to Inuyasha's grave, a headstone sitting at the front. It read the name, years lived and a short message. He stared at it a moment before someone he couldn't see threw a rose on the fresh dirt. He looked up to see a teary eyed Kagome standing about a foot from him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Understanding what she was saying, he hugged her in return. They held each other close for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, thunder roared from the skies above as the clouds shed tears of their own. They stood there, soaked to the bone. They looked into each others eyes before joining in a kiss. As they kissed, a ghostly face smiled.

_/ It was just another story _

_Printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score /_

It was a cloudy day, rain was supposed to come anytime. An elderly man walked down the path, his wife by his side. In her hand was a piece of laminated paper and some water resistant tape. They walked close together for warmth and comfort, it had been well over sixty years since they had been there. Before long, they stopped in front of a headstone. It read the name, years lived and a short message. The elderly woman stepped up and placed the laminated paper on the stone, placing the tape all around the sides. After the paper was in place, she rejoined her husband, who for the first time in so long had tears in his eyes. The woman rubbed his shoulder. He took the rose he had in his coat pocket and placed it in the grass before the stone. After a moment, he began to speak.

"It's been quite a while, over sixty years. It hasn't been the same without you. I hate to say it but I kind of missed you. I know you must be laughing at me up in heaven but, I don't care. I'll be up there soon and I will beat the shit out of you for laughing."

Then his wife began to speak.

"I missed you so much. But because of what you did, I found my true love. Of course you know that we had four beautiful children, all have families of their own now. We named our youngest son after you. He acts just like you did. He's rash, violent and stupid at times but, we love him just the same. I know it's wrong to say Sayonara, I said that sixty years ago when they laid you here. Since I will be seeing you soon, I will say Ja Ne."

With that said, the elderly woman began to steadily walk back to the car. Her husband watched her carefully as she walked down the path and sat in the black limo. Once she was safe inside the car, he turned back to the grave before him.

"You broke her heart, you know that? What you did hurt her so much. I guess it was a good thing I was in just as much pain. Other wise, who knows where we would be now. I guess I owe you. Its because of you I have a wife and a wonderful family. All because of your sacrifice. You must have known this is what would have happened. You're probably wondering why we put this here. Well, we did so everyone would know the real story. I guess I should be going now. Ja Ne Inuyasha."

The elderly man turned to walk away but felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a ghostly figure standing on the grave. To his shock, the figure resembled Inuyasha. He smiled at the old man, his pointy teeth popping out. After a moment, the figure spoke, his voice a whisper in the wind.

"_Arigato SesshoMaru."_

SesshoMaru nodded his head as he turned and walked back to the limo and a crying Kagome. He got in and wrapped his arms around her, providing her with warmth and comfort. Even after sixty years, it hurt to see that grave. As the limo began to pull away, SesshoMaru looked back at the grave. The ghostly figure waved at him as it faded in the wind. SesshoMaru merely smirked as he turned back to his wife. He held her close as they drove off into the unknown future ahead of them.


End file.
